Presently, there are software packages that facilitate building design in the construction industry. Such software packages can produce architectural renderings or perform a structural analysis or generate two-dimensional drawings. Such software packages are generally limited in functionality and designed for a single purpose, and building designers often need to purchase multiple software packages for each of the different stages of design. Individual software packages are typically used by different users in the construction industry (e.g., the draftsman, the engineer, or the architect).
The present inventors have observed a need for systems for generating detailed three dimensional architectural building designs and for rendering two-dimensional and three-dimensional drawings of the same (such as for a self supporting circular type, double-radius type, gable type or other clear-span type steel shell buildings, for example). It would be desirable for such systems to automatically do the work of the engineer, the architect and the draftsperson in a single, easy to use package that can operate with a minimal input of building information.